Survivor: Anime in the Outback
by Clefster1
Summary: Your favorite anime characters shipped off to an uninhabited island for 42 days. each three days one tribe, either the Subtitled Tribe or the Dubbed Tribe, have to vote one member out. Who will be the ultimate survivor? Outwit, Outlast, Outplay!


Survivor: Anime in the Outback 

Disclaimer: I do not own the following series, stories, or any characters from them: _Animerica Magazine_, _X_,_ Digimon_,_ Princess Mononoke_,_ Dragon Ball_,_ The Slayers_,_ Sailor Moon_,_ Tenchi Muyo!_,_ Speed Racer_,_ Magic Knight Rayearth_,_ Vampire Hunter D_,_ Pokemon_,_ Revolutionary Girl Utena_,_ Mobile Suit Gundam Wing_,_ Ranma ½_,_ Cardcaptor Sakura_,_ and Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play_.A complete list of owners and licensers of these series is available if you care that much. I am not making any money of anything trademarked in any way. 

PROLOGUE:

Survivor: Anime in the Outback 

Introduction: The Players

The Host: Mai Anime (taking a break from her job at _Animerica Magazine_)

The Prize: 1 Million Yen

The Subtitled Tribe:

Name: Kamui 

Series: _X_

Luxury Item: Sword of Kamui

Excerpt from casting interview: I tend to cling to deeply rooted friendships

and it takes me a while to warm up to people. I used to be a very

caring person but since my mother died before my eyes and I was

forced to kill my best friend, I've become a bit callous. 

Name: Taichi 

Series: _Digimon_

Luxury Item: deck of cards

Excerpt from casting interview: I have a little sister and my own team of

superheroes so I guess you could say I have leadership qualities. I

like to have fun but when its time for business, I can buckle down and

work, too. 

Name: San

Series: _Princess Mononoke_

Luxury Item: knife

Excerpt from casting interview: I'm a quiet person. I've never had a family.

I was raised by wolves in the forest. Thanks to Marow, my mother, I

can live off the land and would be an asset to either tribe.

Name: Goku Son

Series: _Dragon Ball_

Luxury Item: mini-vacuum cleaner

Excerpt from casting interview: I'm strong. Yep, I'm very strong.

Someone said I was "the strongest under the heavens' once. I'm

strong, but I have a bit of a clean streak. I mean I'm a neat freak. I

mean I like things to be tidy. I could definitely be the ultimate

survivor…because I'm strong.

Name: Lina Inverse

Series: _The Slayers_

Luxury Item: cape of concealment

Excerpt from casting interview: I may look like a little kid but I'm really a

sorceress. I have many skills in the field of magic. Stealing from

bandits has gotten kind of dry lately. I hope to win the 1,000,000 yen…come to think of it that's not very much is it… so I can take a nice long vacation from roaming through the country side.

Name: Usagi Tsukino

Series: _Sailor Moon_

Luxury Item: silver crystal

Excerpt from casting interview: As the super-heroine Sailor Moon, I fight

for love and justice without braking a nail. At times I'm a ditz, but I

could offer a chance for quality programming through the romantic

hijinks that will ensue when I fall in love with every guy on the island

while making an attempt at staying loyal to my true love, Mamo-chan.

Name: Tenchi Masaki

Series: _Tenchi Muyo!_

Luxury Item: Light Hawk sword

Excerpt from casting interview: I like to have a little time everyday just to be

alone. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen much because my house is

home to six alien women most of which are madly in love with me. Everywhere I go girls swoon over me. I don't know what it is. Other than that I'm basically a normal guy…except for the whole secret prince of a powerful alien nation thing. 

Name: Speed 

Series: _Speed Racer_

Luxury Item: helmet

Excerpt from casting interview: I might be old school compared to the youth

of today, but I want to prove that even old guys can survive when left

to their own devices. I would choose my helmet as my luxury item

because it would remind me of my favorite thing, racing.

Name: Mokona 

Series: _Rayearth_

Luxury Item: "Egg" Shelter

Excerpt from casting interview: Puu Pu Pu Puu-uu. Puuuuuuuu, pu pu pu

pu, puu pu-uuu. Pu pu pu. 

Dubbed Tribe:

Name: D 

Series: _Vampire Hunter D_

Luxury Item: sword

Casting Interview Excerpt: I tend to keep to myself. I don't know about the

whole "power politics" aspect of this game, but as for actually

surviving on a deserted island, I will dominate.

Name: Ash

Series: _Pokemon_

Luxury Item: belt and 6 poke balls

Casting interview Excerpt: People say my best quality is my friendliness. I

can get along with anyone. I am a Pokemon master. Since winning

the Orange Island Pokemon tournament _(in a bragging tone)_, I've

been looking for a new way to channel my creative energies, and I

think this might just be what I need.

Name: Utena Tenjou

Series: _Revolutionary Girl Utena_

Luxury Item: fencing set

Casting interview excerpt: I'm on summer break from the Ohtori Academy

and I'm looking for a way to relax in a place where there isn't that

many people. I've been involved in a sequence of duels that could lead to the destruction of the world, and I just need to get away from it all for a while.

Name: Duo Maxwell

Series: _Gundam Wing_

Luxury Item: Deathscythe (his Gundam)

Casting interview excerpt: I will be the ultimate survivor because of my

cunning and heartless manipulation of my piers. Ha, ha! I'm just kidding, but can you tell I'm a people person?

Name: Hikaru Shidou

Series: _Rayearth_

Luxury Item: magic armor

Casting interview excerpt: I love animals and people of all kinds, so going

to an island where people don't live will be right up my alley. I am always cheerful and my fire magic will doubtless help me and my fellow players.

Name: Tamahome

Series: _Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play_

Luxury Item: Yahtzee set

Casting interview excerpt: I signed up for this game for one reason.

MONEY! It's my favorite thing in the who-o-o-ole world…next to

Miaka, I guess.

Name: Sakura 

Series: _Cardcaptor Sakura_

Luxury Item: Clow card set and Baton

Casting interview excerpt: I don't even have to think about what my luxury

item would be. My Clow cards. There is a card for every occasion

and solution to every problem in that set!

Name: Ranma

Series: _Ranma 1/2_

Luxury Item: plastic banana

Casting interview excerpt: I know it might seem odd but the most useful thing I could bring with me to a deserted island would be a plastic banana. It would take my mind off food and I could focus all my hunger into it. Although, a close second would be red hair dye.

Name: Ryo-Ohki

Series: _Tenchi Muyo_

Luxury Item: 2 wool blankets

Casting interview excerpt: Meeeeeeeeeeow!

****

Mai: So tune in for the first episode of _Survivor: Anime in the Outback_ for crazy adventures of your favorite anime characters on a deserted island, and see who is the first voted out of the tribe. Until then, Outlast, Outwit, Outplay!


End file.
